Orchid Blooms in The Battlefield
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Ally Arran was a big fan of the video games Halo and Metroid, even bigger fan of the web series Red vs Blue and she seen all the episodes of season 13 and was still waiting for season 14 up until she some how ended up in the RvB Universe and becoming a part of something that she knew wasn't her fight but becoming a part of Project Freelancer made it her fight.[story on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie.**

**Credit for Metroid goes to Nintendo.**

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this...

I mean I never thought in my life I would end up in another world that is in the Halo game.

and I'm being made to sign up for a war that isn't mine, real smart thinking there *sarcasm*

I walk up to the sign up table still wearing the costume I was doing to wear at a video game con but I have a gym bag over my left shoulder that had extra clothes inside it with other stuff I might need

at the place I was staying that was holding the video game con.

I was dress as Samus Aran, I was in the zero suit to which is what is the name of Samus's body suit.

in the game it is normally a blue skintight full body jumpsuit that Samus Aran wears.

but due to a mishap with the washer, it was now a orchid color and strange enough when the normal symbols that is on the back of the suit...

it was now a symbol that matches something from Halo.

and that symbol was the symbol for Reclaimer, it was the same looking Reclaimer symbol from the Halo 4 game.

and it was only a few of the Forerunner symbols, the other is the symbol for Mantle but that isn't on the back of my once unreal looking costume but since I came here to this...dimension,

it became very real looking like from the video game.

"name?"the guy siting down at the table ask me, he was wearing a ODST battle armor.

"Allyson Afra Alienor Alphonse Arran."I said and feeling a little embarrassed that one of my middle names that is Alphonse is a boy's name and it means noble and ready for battle.

"that is a lot of 'A's'..."the guy said in a surprise voice and I roll my eyes at him "just put Ally Arran if the too many 'A's' bother you, makes no difference to me since I go by Ally by my family anyway what would  
it hurt if others outside my family started to call me Ally or just Miss Arran."I said

"right yeah makes no difference, yeah I agree with ya there."the guy said as he signs my name 'Ally Arran' on a piece of paper and then writes something else and then he hands the paper to me.

"report to these locations and then at the last location you are to meet up with a man named Counselor Aiden Price, he will take you where you need to go Miss Arran."he tells me but that name 'Aiden Price'  
sounded a little familiar and it couldn't be the same man after all what I saw of all the new season of Red Vs Blue and still waiting for season 14 before I started to end up in another dimension some how to which I still

can't believe it happen and I keep telling myself it is all some kind of crazy dream but I some how know that this isn't a dream.

"yeah thanks will do."I said as I headed to different locations that had me take different medical tests, you know like a blood test to which I don't really care much for blood tests but I had to have it...

after finishing up with the last two locations I headed to where I'm suppose to meet up with Aiden Price and to my surprise it was the Counselor, from Project Freelancer.

"well ain't this just great..."I said under my breath because I knew that I just got dumped into a world that most likely will get me killed.  
I walk over to Counselor Price and stop in front of him "you must be Ally Arran, it is a pleasure to meet you and before you ask I know your name because the man

who was working on signing your papers had hand them over

to me when he left his post just so he may go to each location you went to and get your medical test papers."he said to me and I couldn't help but be surprise that

they do that around here but why dump me on Project Freelancer?

"yeah okay I think I understand."I said and then he turns his back to me "this way please, we will take a Pelican to the Mother of Invention."he tells me and I started to follow him to a Pelican

and I could only hope that they will just let me leave after trying to make me a part of the project because I know that I wont be cut out for this kind of thing, heck I

even ain't cut out for the battlefield.

and everyone knows it...well back home everyone does but the people here not so much.

**to be continued**

* * *

**I wanted to try something different so I think I will place my other Red vs Blue stories on hold for now so I can work on this one and some of my other stories I have.**

**and I know the new season right now isn't done but she comes from like I guess some point in the future where the new season is done and the next season is being worked on as I speak, does that even make any sense?**

**anyway I'm going to work on chapter 2 now and then post it up in a hour or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie.**

**go listen to 'on your knees' red vs blue song on youtube and you will hear that Delaware is in fact a girl XD**

* * *

it has only been a week since I started to train for Project Freelancer.

I was given armor that is a orchid color with silver trim and the helmet look like the same kind as Carolina's until it changed in the new season.

I was given the Agent name Agent Kentucky but then some jerk decided to talk Director into giving them the Agent name so he instead decides to give me

the Agent name Kansas but then another person who was next to me wanted that name so yeah this went on for a while until I was given the name

Agent Delaware, well I guess it is true like the song said, Delaware is a girl and I'm Delaware right now.

strange how things turn out I guess...

but just because I'm part of the Freelancers don't mean I'm one of the ones who are on the top of the leaderboard

and I was okay with that, so what if I was ranking at 10 I didn't mind being 10 on the leaderboard it just means I wont be in a big cat fight

with Carolina, Texas and South Dakota over who gets to be number 1 on the leaderboard, seems kinda silly if ya ask me.

though strange enough that it is for me to even be in Freelancer, I was made to take the whole 'A.I. Class' even if I was a low ranking Freelancer.

"why is she even here anyway? she is at the lowest rank on the leaderboard and if she got any lower she wouldn't even be here."South said I couldn't help but agree

with her because I shouldn't be here because I didn't belong and we both knew that for sure.

"because even though Agent Delaware is still in training, the Director feels that she will get better over time and will get a A.I. once she becomes a rank of 9."the Counselor said in a calm voice that he seem to always use.

"I still don't like it, she doesn't belong here! am I the only one who thinks this?!"South said

"no no you aren't the only one who thinks this South Dakota, I know that I don't really belong here."I said to her and she seem to chuckle a little "well at least we both can agree on something."she said

and we both go back to listen to the Counselor's lecture about A.I. and how they work.

it was a week later that I became rank 9 on the leaderboard and was made to get ready to have surgery for my new A.I. to be given to me.  
though by surprise I got a A.I. that should of been given to Washington at first after Carolina will take Eta and Iota but something told me that me being here changed the timeline a little.

but when Epsilon was place in my head I didn't act the way Washington did when he got him in one of the episodes...wonder why that is?

but sadly it was only some time later when Epsilon was taken from me and was going to be made to be Washington's A.I. that might of drove him crazy...

because I remember Epsilon telling me before he was removed from me that he would rather die then be with anyone else  
because I some how kept him sane...

well that is all I can write in my diary, I need to get ready for breakfast with my new team.

even though Epsilon was taken from me I was given a new A.I. in his place and that was before he was place into Washington and made him go all crazy.

my new A.I. is or rather was Beta...and not the same one that we all thought was Texas, because it didn't make sense

the show clearly showed that Tex was Beta and it even said so on the wikia site so this got me curious.  
could there been two Beta's?

**to be continued**

* * *

**I know the first two chapters are a little short but well I think I like them being a little short for now**

**and I will try to make the next chapter when I can and I don't think anyone is going to read this story so soon or even notice it until later so I guess that might give me time to think on where this story will be going and how long it will be but by some surprise someone does read it and comment on it well that really be a surprise if they even like it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie.**

* * *

**in the past...**

I look at the mess that was in the room where we eat our lunch, breakfast and dinner and I glare at the two idiots who made the mess

"what in the world were you two thinking fighting in here?! are you two trying to get us drag into your little petty rivalry?!"I said as I look at both Agents Connecticut and South Dakota.

"hey she started it! she is just jealous that she is even more at the bottom of the leaderboard ranks than you!"South said and I couldn't help but glare darkly at the two of them and I'm holding on to a soda can

as everyone of the other freelancers watch as the two start to go back to yell at each other and some of the freelancers I already knew from the episodes they were on but the ones that weren't shown well them being here wasn't

shown in the series strange enough...and some times I wonder if this is even real but right now I can't really worry about this being real or not because these two are working on my last nerve.

"and lets not forget I'll be getting a A.I. way before you and miss Delaware here."South said with a smug smirk while pointing to me

"okay shut up! I'm so sick of the leaderboard! and I hate what it is doing to everyone! and you know what I think? you all can take that stupid leaderboard you love so much and stuff it! because I am going to make sure I'm staying at the rank I am now because  
it is way better than becoming a obsessive snob! so again you can keep that big rank of yours South and stuff it! because I ain't going to try to even be number 1 or 2, I even rather be number 100 before I let that snob of a attitude get to me  
you two can fight all you want about your stupid rank but keep it out from where we eat! you so much as fight in here again I promise I will smash your heads together so hard you will be out for a whole year!"I yell at them

before I walk away and I normally try to keep myself from becoming too angry and I have never did that since being here and I tried to keep to myself and try not to get close to anyone and try to stay out of everyone's way

but those two make it hard to keep my feelings inside.

I mean whats so special about getting a A.I. anyway?

sure A.I. are cool and all and it be nice if they were treated like they were humans because from what I learn on how some A.I. are made as copies from a real human or a flash clone to which is more safe to make a A.I.

I need to make sure I stay in the rank I am now or perhaps make myself go even lowest rank as possible because it was better than becoming like them and becoming so obsessive over becoming top dog of all the freelancer agents.

I went to my room and closed the door behind me and I took out one of my video games from my gym bag and I have a lot of stuff in my gym bag and it is the type that can protect all my things from the outside world of this place that I'm in right now

because who knows what the others would think if they see me playing such 'old games' and even more so when they see me play the Halo game that they don't even have in this world, okay correction I mean dimension.

no one has ever seen me outside my armor and helmet besides Counselor Price who when I first met him I wasn't wearing the armor I am wearing right now and right now I place my Nintendo DS down on my bed and start to take off my armor and helmet.

I then change into a light purple nightgown and I pull my hair out from the hole where the head goes through the nightgown and I let it flow down my back.

when I first saw what I look like in CGI form in this world I was very surprise...

because I look just like a different person and I even look much younger than Connecticut, well okay I am younger than her but still if anyone sees me with out my

helmet on they could tell that I am maybe a year or two younger than her.

I know that I'm younger than her because she told me her age when I saw her with out her helmet on one day and well I never took my own helmet off to show her what

I look like but in good reason because I really didn't want the others to know what I look like.

my hair was long and had reach to the back of my knees, I did have it up in a ponytail when I first met Price.  
I'm thinking of getting it cut some time around.

my height is 5'3" and my eye color is strange enough a periwinkle color (which is a type of purple color.) but it was not that way back home.

my hair color is the same color as it was back home and that is well the same color hair as South and North Dakota so yeah I have the same color hair as them.

that reminds me, I will need to tell Connecticut about what the Insurrectionist really are and who they really work for and what they have plan for planet Chorus.

it might hurt her to know what her boyfriend is a part of but she needs to hear it from someone and I can't tell her how I know this only that if she wants to be a part of her boyfriend's life

let her be but she and him will have to pick, to either stay with cold hearted murders or leave and never look back to both sides.

it would be the best for the both of them but who is to say her boyfriend wont still end up the way he will soon be in the future...and he kinda had it coming.

the Charon Industries will not get away with this...the Chairman Malcom Hargrove will get whats coming to him for using everyone and trying to take Chorus.

**in the present..**

"how many times do I got to tell you to get to work Arran!"my Sergeant yells at me and I glare at him from where I was siting on the ground trying to eat the chocolate cupcake I had been saving since

yesterday because I wanted something sweet for tomorrow to which is today so yeah.

"sorry Sergeant but I'm starving and I really want to eat this cupcake so if you let me eat this first then I will get right to work..."I said with a big smile on my face

"but that thing is huge how are you gonna finish it? it could take a hour!"he said to me and I know it is big but it isn't that big to take a hour to eat he is just talking crazy that is what he is doing.

"whatever just leave me and my cupcake alone so I may eat it."I said and by the way the kind of work I do is mostly I'm well my team's stress relief when I'm not being made to help fight the other team or go on patrol.

in other words I give them massages and my rank is (thanks to my Sergeant...) Medical Private Ally Arran to which I don't try anything that other medics do because I am not really a medic

and just because my armor is a purple type of color don't make me a medic.

I kept my armor that I got from Freelancer and if anyone ask me if I had run into the Meta I will tell them yes I did.

I decided not to put up a fight and just give him Beta...I learn from hacking on some interesting Freelancer experiment that Beta and Tex are a hive mind.  
when the Director tried to make Allison come back again even if it means making the Beta break a part of herself to do so.

the first one to be broke off from the Beta was Tex...and I guess the others were place into the Tex Drones and from what I read up on it wasn't the same 'Tex' each time that had went on the mission.

though from what I found out Tex did go on the missions we seen her in the episodes that had been on but it was mostly the Tex Drones who would do the most hard missions that the Director thought were too dangerous for her.

man he needs to figure out that Tex isn't Allison, she isn't even a real copy of her she is but a part of him that is in female form that is a form of memory of his lost love and she is but a memory of a shadow that isn't really a true copy of Allison.

I'm sure most of the personality is right but not all of it is her nor is it real.

from what I seen on the video that the Director was watching, they had something special together and she seem different then Tex herself, she seem more gentle

something that only Epsilon himself seem to get half right.

because the version of her that Epsilon made himself was more gentle with him and nothing at all like Tex was.

and the full story about the Beta wasn't all that I found out that someone was being controled by the Beta A.I. Tex, not the one that was given to me that was a part of her but yeah pretty much the same A.I. if you think about it only they are again a hive mind.

Tex was the only one that broke from the hive mind once she was place into a human body...

that is right a human body...from what I found it was some girl name Beth, well I guess that explains the song and some people thinking that Tex's name is 'Beth'.

it says that Beth said she was from another world and didn't belong there but they had made her stay at Freelancer and become a part of the Project even if it was unwillingly.

Tex must had full control of Beth's body while she was on missions, training and as well as speaking to others.

from what I read Beth was given a cybernetic suit and after the project had been closed Tex was taken out of Beth and put in a robot body and as soon as Beth had the A.I. out of her head she ran for it.

and no one has seen her since that day...lets see if I can remember her full name, oh right it is Beth...yeah I got nothing I can't remember what her last name was but it is most likely she might not still be alive.

though I guess I could do a search again and see if anyone has seen her, there should still be a picture of her on the file on her.

if I work hard enough on why she was used for a body for Tex I might find out what else Freelancer was hiding.

because something tells me that bringing back a sad man's lost love is only half of what Freelancer was suppose to do and was training for.  
then I remember reading something on one of the files of Freelancer it says 'Project Freedom'

I got on to the files once more and click the words Project Freedom, I found out that after the Freelancers were fully done training and going on some missions

they would be told what they are truly training for and that is to fight for the Freedom of the people on planet Chorus.

from what I read so far Director found out about what his 'friend' was up to and decided that what he was trying to do was wrong and so he form the Freelancers to not only help him bring back the woman he loved

(even though they didn't know this at the time.) but to help the people who live on Chorus fight the real threat.

and because of the whole Tex and some of the half of Freelancers deciding to go all rogue, they never found out their true purpose...  
Tex you idiot.

**to be continued**

* * *

**go on youtube and type Red Vs Blue girl named tex and you should find out what she means by the song and the name 'Beth'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie.**

**more of Arran's past will show in each of the future chapters.**

**so anyway I hope whoever is reading this right now enjoys this chapter :)**

**I need to work on one of my other stories chapters and post it up next and then I think I will watch a movie.**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my own Sergeant's mouth.

"I'm being transferred why is that sir?"I ask as I couldn't help but curious as why it is only me being transferred.

"well to be honest it came as a surprise to me as well but someone in much higher ups at Gray Command called and said you should be transferred to another Gray Team in a different location."he said

"and the reason you said yes to it doesn't have to do with the fact I ate all the food while you and the others were away visiting your family right?"I said and by the look on his guilty face I was right.  
yeah I ate all the food while they were away but they been away for like two months and we didn't have that much food to start with and I keep telling him to get Gray Command to send more.

oh and being here for all most a year in a half I was told by Sergeant to change the color of my armor to something that is gray color but it kinda does have something that has something that is close to gray

and that is silver...but I decided to change the color of it anyway just to make him happy and stop nagging me, so lucky my armor can change color with the armor enhancement that is called

adaptive camouflage, both I, Carolina and Maine have this enhancement so yeah it could of come in handy for me to remember I had it since I came here.

I remember when I first got it I didn't even know how to work it until Carolina had to show me.  
I was very thankful to her that day.

so yeah I used the camouflage thingy to reverse the color so now my armor is silver with orchid trim instead of it being it's normal orchid armor with silver trim and I might have to keep this reverse color for a while.

"so when do I leave?"I ask

10 hours later I got all my things and left, seriously he couldn't still hold a grudge for me eating all that food, I was hungry for crying out loud!

I mean seriously he and the others could of ask command to give us more food since we were about ready to run low but does he do that? no! he goes and decides to hand me over to some other Gray Team

just because 'command' says to that is stupid that is what it is!

well jokes on them because they just lost their stress relief medical private, yeah that is really my new rank thanks to my now ex-Sergeant who changed it from just Medical Private Ally Arran

to Stress Relief Medical Private Ally Arran and yeah it's a mouth full but it is still stupid nonetheless.

I mean it was enough when I only had to give Maine the massages back when we were all still in Freelancer together and well I didn't mean to get him hooked on them!

and I was only trying to help because he said his back and neck was hurting so I decided to help out a little and make him feel better.

so every time he would get stress as well he made me give him those dang massages.

maybe I can go and start a new life away from Gray Team and I know I will be going awol but it is for the best because I'm not really cut out for all this

I mean I know that I never made any friends at project freelancer and Carolina was always the one there to save me from getting hurt or even worst of all killed.

but I know she didn't do it because she liked me, she did it because she felt sorry for me and I guess to say I never really had any friends wouldn't be the truth

the only friend I truly had back there was Epsilon and it hurt a lot that he was taken away from me and given to Washington.

I mean I loved Epsilon very much and he was the only friend I had in that lonely place where I didn't belong.

he even got me to smile a little more and knew how to make me feel better, he wasn't just my A.I. he was more than that he was my friend and I never thought I

would ever get close to someone like him in this place I was in right now.

sure my life back home wasn't any better but so what I lived alone my whole life since I could remember...

I didn't need anyone or some team I'm fine on my own...

**Mama!** I hear a little girl's voice that sounded like me when I was little I don't like to think of my past and of my mother and why she left me all I need right now is to

get as far away as I can and forget about my past  
and start new and figure out how to keep myself hidden from everyone around me.

**to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie.**

**Credit for Metroid goes to Nintendo.**

* * *

I am so thirsty right now...

I been walking for days and I ran out of some food that I been keeping on me but not in my gym bag of course.

and yeah I still have my gym bag, but it is to keep the things I brought with me when I came to this dimension.

right now I'm walking outside and it is really hot, oh and you know my old Samus Aran zero suit costume that suddenly became real looking when I came here?

well it is now a black color and I'm still wearing it, so yeah I'm wearing that and my armor that by the way I had changed the color back to orchid armor with silver trim.

but seriously I need something to drink right now before I fall over.

oh and I got a energy sword now, found it at some place a few days ago, it is the same kind of sword as Tucker's own sword

but it is red in color just like the ones from the game that is called the infected energy sword but I think that is only in the game  
and the red sword I got doesn't seem infected...

funny thing though it only works for me because when I started to walk once again and away from the place I found the sword

some crazy guy tried to take the sword from me but when he had it and tried to make it work it didn't so I nicely took it back from him.

and by nicely, I mean I hit him out cold and took it back and ran for it.

as I was walking I found myself tripping and falling over something that I didn't see on the ground (because I wasn't looking at the ground at the time.)  
and when I look over to see what I trip over I see it is none other than Robot Number 2.

poor guy, got hit with the EMP and looks like he's been here for a while...

maybe I can make some repairs on his sass-back chip and make some needed upgrades to his robot body while I'm at it.  
and maybe come up with a new name for him that isn't 'Robot Number 2'

I started to make the needed repairs to him and his chip and after that I waited until he came back online.

when he came back online it took about 3 hours, so yeah it did take a while for his systems to reboot.

and while I was at it I also fix his voice so now can say more than just going all 'tunes' and going 'Eep!

when he is getting ready to hit Grif whenever he hears the word 'Dirtbag' to which I rebooted that part of his program as well

so if anyone says that word he would most likely hit Grif but I added another thing to it  
so whenever someone says Dirtbag he will punch both Grif and Bitters...

yeah I know I'm so naughty right now hehehe.

but what are the chances I will run into Bitters?

he is like on another planet with those other guys from the New Republic and I'm all alone with no team so I'm living the dream right now.

but I guess I do need a team to help keep myself getting myself killed or by bad chance run into my old 'friends' from Freelancer.

so yeah now I have Robot Number 2 with me right now and I told him I would come up with a new name for him and he better like it or else I will throw him to the

robot buzzards, sure they might not be any right now but if there were I would so throw him to them if I got the chance.

I was happy that we found some water to drink because I was really thinking I was never going to drink something ever again.

maybe I can try to find Vallhalla and I can stay there, no one would be using it right now right?

I look over to Robot Number 2 after finishing up the water I was drinking "come on Robot Number 2, we are going to Vallhalla, as soon as I can find a map to take us there that is."I said

as I walk over to him and grab him by his right hand and drag him off to who knows where because I have no idea where I'm going or how to find Vallhalla and I really don't know how I'm going to find a map to the place.

"I have a map I can take us there."he said to me and I stop walking and let go of him and I turn around and glare at him "you could of said that earlier you know."I said

"but you didn't ask."he tells me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes before asking him to lead the way to Vallhalla.

I knew it was going to take too long to walk there so we had to 'borrow' a vehicle to take us there but I had to have Robot Number 2 drive it instead  
because how I tend to get when I drive...yeah I scared the other Agents when ever I take the wheel.

York even said that I'm not ever allowed to drive again.  
I did make Wash puke...

got all over Wyoming, that was kinda funny.

I still remember when it all happen...I think they were still mad at me for it though.

yeah I so didn't make any friends that day either.

who am I fooling, I never made friends or got close enough to any of them to become a friend to them.

but still it was funny how Wyoming acted when Wash puked on him and it was a first ever I seen Wash with out his helmet on.  
good times good time...okay not really good times but still it was funny.

**to be continued**

* * *

**I will work on the next chapter in a few ****and sorry this chapter isn't very good but I will try to make the next chapter a little better if I can. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie.**

* * *

**in the past back at freelancer...**

"okay you are driving."York said to me and I couldn't help but cringe at the crazy idea because they have no idea what I'm like when I drive.

"yeah how about no, let Wyoming do the driving...for everyone's sanity and health, believe me you do not want me to drive."I said

"oh come on how bad can you be at driving?"Wash said and I look at him "you'll be sorry you ask that."I said

"why would I be sorry I ask?"he said and boy would he, York and Wyoming regret the thought of letting me drive just so we could test this vehicle  
boy they would really regret it later.  
hour later...

"Yeah Baby! I'm Queen of the road!"I yell as my road rage took over and I turn a left in the warthog we were in (the vehicle not the animal.)

"but were still on the Mother of Invention!"Wash yells as he was not very happy about being in the warthog and being scared of cars don't know if he will still be in the future.

York was siting next to me while Wash and Wyoming were in the back.

"Delaware slow down!"York screams just as I was about to hit one of the guys who work at freelancer

and lucky for them I turned right and went around them.

Wash had took off his helmet and look a little green as I went faster.

Wyoming look at Wash with a worried look on his face as he was not wearing his helmet much like York wasn't.

me and Wash were the only ones wearing helmets, well I still am wearing my helmet while Wash took his off.

"you alright there Wash?"Wyoming asks him and then the next thing he knew Wash throws up on him.  
some time later after York had made me let go of the wheel and stop the warthog himself.

"okay lets all remember this very important rule, she isn't ever allowed to drive again! agreed?"York asks the other two in the back.

"agreed..."Wyoming said while still being disgusted after what just happen to him while siting in the back with Wash.  
and before Wash can say he agreed he falls out and is now on the floor and starting to throw up again.  
yeah I feel bad for what I did but I did try to warn them I can't be the one that has to tell them I told them so even though I did.

"I told you not to let me drive."I said

"shut up!"all three of them yelled and I couldn't help but back away a little and I look down at the floor in shame on what I did

even though I did find it funny on how Wyoming acted when we stopped and he started to run out of the warthog and scream about the puke that got on his armor  
but what wasn't funny were the looks they were giving me and lucky for myself I didn't laugh out loud or at all when Wyoming started to scream about his armor.

yeah if they didn't like me before they so aren't going to like me right now.

"I guess I should go..."I said as I leave them and head back to my room.  
as I enter my room I make sure to lock it and I let my body hit fact first into my bed.

"they so hate me more right now."I said into my pillow.

"oh come on it isn't that bad and you did warn them."Epsilon said as he logs in and was next to my head.  
I turn myself over on my back and look up at the ceiling.

"yes it is Epsy, if they didn't like me before this is sure to make them hate me..."I said

"oh come on that is all in your head, they don't hate you Allyson."Epsilon said and I glare at him

"I told you don't call me by my real name, just call me Ally."I said with a small smile on my face as I take my helmet off.

"yeah well your name is spelled with a 'y' not a 'i'...but I will call you Ally if you want, it is a cute name for ya, hey maybe I can call you Delly."he said  
and I couldn't help but feel a little better at the new nickname "but only you are allowed to call me Ally."I said as I give him a friendly kiss to the right of his face  
and I know that it doesn't go through like a real kiss but it still makes him feel a little embarrassed.

"Aww Ally! Gross!"he said as he tries to clean off the 'kiss' with his arm and I couldn't help but to laugh at this.

"it maybe gross but your the only A.I. I would give that to, because your the only one to understand what I'm going through and I love you very much...well not in the romantic sense but ya know what I mean."I said

"yeah I know what you mean...I love you too Ally."Epsilon said as I go to sleep in my armor.

**present day...**  
[Epsilon's Pov]

"Epsilon!"Carolina yells as she was fighting the space pirates

I log in and I'm next to her right shoulder "sorry..."  
Carolina kicks the pirate away from her and looks at me "you were thinking about her again weren't you?"she asks

"no..."I said as I look away and try to do a scan of how many space pirates were left.

"Epsilon it's okay, I know you cared a lot about her...and when you were taken away from her and place into Wash...the only reason why you didn't go crazy in her head was because you felt safe with her, there was something about

her that you wanted to keep safe from what the Director did to you..."she said and I know what she is saying was right.

the only reason why I didn't do the same thing that I did in Wash's head when I was place into his A.I. slot was because I felt safe with her and I wanted to keep her safe by blocking out all the things that the Alpha went through.

she was my first friend when I was still a part of that mess and she still is...even though I'm not really sure if she is still alive.  
and I could only hope she was still alive...

"got one more."I said as I had got done with the scan "one right behind ya Sis."I said

"Thanks Bro."she said and then turns around and gives the guy a punch on the face even though they were still wearing a helmet.  
"Oooh...he ain't going to be happy about that when he comes to."I said  
"yeah well we aren't here to make them happy now are we?"Carolina said to me and I agree with her on that and we go where we needed to go to get what we came for.  
and that is more answers on who brought us here.

[Arran's Pov]

"are we there yet?"I ask Robot Number 2

"not yet, it will be a hour before we get there."he tells me and I groan at this "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when we get there."I said as I go back to sleep.

"place it into the artificial body we made for it from the DNA we got from our Agent."

"but sir are we sure she wont remember...?"

"of course not what are the chances?" I hear the voices of Director and Counselor in my dream.  
I didn't know what they were talking about and I guess it was just a dream so it is nothing to worry about right?  
Robot Number 2 woke me up by driving over a speed bump before the dream got even more weird.

"about time you woke up, we are here."he tells me and I see that we weren't alone and some guys were around us while we still in the car.

"oh yeah and we ain't alone."he said as we look at the guys who had us surrounded.

"well this could of went better."I said

I wonder what that dream was about?

**to be continued**

* * *

**I think I will take my time writing the next chapter...so yeah later.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit for Red vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth Productions.**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie.**

**no point of view in this chapter.**

* * *

Arran was glaring at the girl who just saved herself and Robot Number 2 (to which she still needs to figure out a new name for him later.)  
the girl turn out to be the Beth who was Agent Texas and had two A.I. in her head with Beta acting as if it was her body and if she was a real human being.

"so how ya been Texas?"Arran said in sarcasm as she looks at the girl who had knock out UNSC Soldiers around her where she stood.

"yeah please don't call me that and besides it was the Beta had full control not me, and please just call me Private Beth Hudson."Hudson said

"oh so that is your last name, it's nice...so why did you save us anyway?"Arran asks as she watches Hudson walks towards them and then goes past the two of them.

"because you might need me, I know you are Agent Delaware and I know how bad you were at all those missions up until you got that little A.I. of yours up until he was taken away from you and put in Washington's head."Hudson said as she was facing her back to them.

"yeah, I did try to tell the Director that taking him away from me was a bad idea and he would make Washington go crazy, seeing is believing I guess."Arran said

"yes well I couldn't help but be happy that Beta aka Tex was out of my head...I didn't want to be a part of that mess but I didn't have a choice and by the looks of it you didn't either."Hudson said

"yeah I didn't really have a choice...hey did the Director make another A.I. besides the Beta and Alpha?"Arran asks and Hudson turns around to face both her and Robot Number 2.

"not that I'm aware of...why? you have reason to believe he made another A.I. while the project was still running?"Hudson asks and Arran started to feel nervous like she was trying to figure out if what she saw was real or not.

"no...just curious is all."she said as she looks away from the girl in black armor with violet trim.

"well if you are curious more about if there was another A.I. that he made, you be right...but if I tell you what A.I. it is you might not like what you hear."Hudson said

"wait you are telling me there is another A.I.?! what is the A.I.'s name?!"Arran asks as she steps a little closer to Hudson.

"the A.I. is called...yeah sorry I can't remember."Hudson said and Arran all most fell over from this and she glares at her for acting like she knew everything about the A.I. that wasn't the Alpha and the Beta.

"you could of just said you didn't know the name of the A.I. instead of acting like you do."Arran said as she was feeling annoyed by Hudson right now.

"I may not remember the name of the A.I. but I do remember reading up on the names of the fragments that came from it."Hudson said

"so what are the fragments names?"Arran asks

"they were called Digamma, Heta, Koppa, Sampi and Tsan...those were the only fragments that the Director could get out of the new A.I. some are still trying to find the A.I. and her fragments but from what I read on them the Director has them some where else that wasn't at the place where all the A.I. were being held."Hudson said

"and where is that? the moon?"Arran said with another sarcasm in her voice.

"no, it is on the planet Chorus that is where they are at right now...that is where the A.I. and her fragments are at."Hudson said

"so are we going there right now?"Arran asks as she and Robot Number 2 follows Hudson away from the out cold Soldiers.

"no not yet, we need to form the Purple Team first and I know just the guy who is going to join us."Hudson said as she keeps walking and heading to what looks to be a upgraded version of the warthog.

"and who is that?"Arran asks as she got into the warthog with her and Robot Number 2 got in the back.

"you will see soon enough."Hudson said with a smirk as she starts the warthog and drives off away from the place full of the out cold Soldiers but one came to just as the took off and was now calling  
headquarters...

**to be continued**


End file.
